Darkness Will Come
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Bad guys don't give up. Brandon, a wanted blader, attacks Kchoma village, looking for Liliana, Gingka's sister. But she's also not human. She a creature that when angered, it can slice right through you. Kyoya is also avoiding everyone. But a girl who no one knows, just might be why. Brandon unleashes a great evil, that only Liliana can get rid of. Even if it means her life...
1. What is he hiding

**Ello! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs. Anyway, hi, and I hope you enjoy this.**

_It's been 1 year since Rago was defeated. Gingka has just finally met his year older sister Liliana, a red headed blue-eyed girl with freckles, who had been taken from his family by Dark Nebula at age 3. She is extremely shy, and doesn't communicate well with people after being in Doji's grasp for so long. Her bey is a Dark Leone, (AN: If anyone had read any of my other stories, it's a different bey) which she rarely uses. But she is cursed. A man in Kchoma placed this curse upon her that she would, on every full moon, turn into something else. (No, not Taylor Lautner,) A creature so evil, she would almost never find peace. And this curse did work. _

_Our story sets in the city where Gingka and Kyoya first battled. Now, Kyoya Tategami was not your normal guy. He ignored the females and Benkei, mainly Benkei, and only had one goal in his entire life; To defeat his rival, Gingka Hagane. But he never would do so. And Kyoya very well knew this. But something had changed him over the past 2 years. Something NO ONE expected, not even the bey blade wizard._

Gingka Hagane, age 15, was walking to the B-Pit. His sister gad been sneaking out late, and not coming back til the afternoon. "That's because of work!" She would always say. Liliana, Hikaru, and one other girl were working as models for the 'Girls' Beyblade Fashion', which Madoka was crazy about. It was a magazine for teenagers, and had been very popular ever since the issue of female legend blader costumes came out.

"Hello?" Gingka called downstairs to his friend, Madoka. Madoka was the same age as Gingka, and one of his dear friends. She was sleeping on her desk, not knowing that she fell asleep right after repairs. He tapped on her shoulder a few times, then Madoka slowly raised her head. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" Gingka replied with, "You normally do Madoka." She punched him in the arm. He laughed nervously. Kyoya walked in. Kyoya was 16 years old and saw everyone as a childish idiot. "Morning Kyoya! Haven't seen you in weeks!" Gingka greeted. Kyoya didn't respond. He just glared at them. They acted like they were nervous, which normally they were, but it wasn't Kyoya.

Sure it was, but, not his glare. His facial expression looked similar to his normal glare, but his eyes seemed playful. As if he was happy. He looked away and Madoka handed the two of them their beys. "Now be careful with them, I don't even know how Kyoya got his bey in that state!" She said. But Kyoya had already left.

"Hey Madoka," Gingka started. "Yeah?" "What's up with Kyoya lately?" "You know, I've wondered that myself. He's acting normal, but it's 'acting'." "So I've noticed. But what's with his lately poof-ing from one place, and not being seen until almost a month?" "Do I look like his secretary?" "Uh, no?" She socked him in the arm. "If anyone should know, Benkei should." "Already checked. He doesn't even know. It seems he hasn't talked to Kyoya since Rago was defeated. He's hiding something, and we need to find out what it is."

Kyoya walked down to the pier and looked around, _Looks clear._ He went inside one of the containment centers and closed the door tight. He didn't need anyone knowing who he had been with. A girl emerged from the shadows. She wore a pale blue dress, black heels, and a locket that looked like a heart. "You're late." She said. She sounded annoyed. "Not my fault Gingka's curious! He's gonna find out!" "No he won't! We've been together for a year now, Kyoya, don't give up now." Kyoya nodded. He walked over to her. "But what happens if this leaks out? It won't be good for either of us!" The girl kissed his cheek. "Will you calm down! It'll be fine! Benkei hasn't been able to track you, so how could he start now!" "Yeah I guess you're right." She sighed. _Is he always gonna be this freaking stubborn? Then again, he's been getting better._ Kyoya put his head against the girl's. He put his lips to hers, and just stayed there til she pulled away. "Why do you enjoy that?" She asked. "Why don't you?" "I never said I didn't!" "Then stop pulling away 3 seconds into it!" They tried again, but kissed a little longer.

Gingka called his sister Liliana, she was at work right now, wearing who knows what! "Hello!" Liliana had to yell over the noise of where she worked, it was under construction next door. "Hey sis!" "Hey Gingka! Hold on, -No, I'm not wearing that bikini in the middle of September, try Hikaru- Sorry. What's, sorry, what am I supposed to say?" "Up Liliana, Up." "Oh, what's... Up?" "Meh, saw my friend Kyoya today! He's hiding something." "I wouldn't know. I've been locked away for a long time in DN headquarters." "Yeah-" "-No! I'm not wearing the Female Kyoya outfit again Mark! Just because it was a big seller once... FINE!- Sorry what?" "Nothing. Gotta go." "Okay. Tell Madoka... well, whatever people say."

End Chapter


	2. Attack on Kchoma,

Gingka tracked Kyoya down to the pier, he had something that he needed Kyoya to do. Whether Kyoya liked it or not; he owed him for getting him away from Benkei for an hour. Kyoya walked out of the building. "Hey!" "Agh!" Kyoya yelped. "Did you just yelp?" Kyoya tried to act cool. "N-n-no! What are you doing here anyway!?" Gingka smirked, "I could ask you the same question!" Kyoya glared, "What the hell do you want Gingka?" Gingka held up a picture of Liliana. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and said, "uh, what? You want me to talk to your sister?" Gingka laughed evilly. Kyoya gulped. "Nope. You're taking her to the _**Bladers Ball of**_** Seasons."** Kyoya blew his top. "What?! Why should I?!" Gingka smiled so evil, it would have scared Rago. "You owe me... Remember?" Kyoya was about to say something, but he stopped himself. "Fine. I'll take her." "Make sure you give her one slow dance." "Don't push it Hagane!" Gingka did the smile again.

Liliana came out of her dressing room dressed exactly like Kyoya. She had spent two hours trying to put the fake scars on, _I hate makeup! _ Hikaru popped up dressed like Chris saying, "Wow, you really pull that outfit off, for a red head." Liliana didn't know whether to glare or blush. A girl with boyish black hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed like Ryuga. "Hey Liliana are you and-" "Shhhhhhh!" Liliana yelled. Hikaru raised her eyebrow. "Uh, I still don't know who your lover boy is, but newbie gets to? Come on!" Liliana blushed. "Hikaru, are you sure Gingka won't kill me for dressing like him?" Madoka came out, dressed like him, minus the noseband. "If Liliana says so." "I believe our Kenta has disappeared." The black haired girl said. "Sorry Nina, just nervous." A girl with straight white hair, gold eyes and who was wearing an outfit identical to Kenta's. "It's okay Ryuama." Hikaru threw her hands in the air, "Ryuga, Ryuto, now Ryuama? Sorry but, are you all related?" "Yes, actually." Hikaru sweat-dropped. The girls headed out to the platform. But something was not well somewhere else...

At Kchoma:

A tall teen man with light brown hair, opal eyes, and who was wearing black jeans, a white top, a blue plaid jacket, and brown boots entered Kchoma. He had a scar on his right eye that looked similar to Kyoya's. Hyoma walked over to him and asked, "Hi can I help you?" The man said, "I'm looking for my ex-girlfriend Liliana. Have you seen her?" Everyone in the town came out with their beys ready. Hycuto too, and he yelled, "Rio thought you'de come Brandon! You're not welcomed here!" Brandon smirked. He carried no bey with him. But he had back up. He snapped his fingers. From his shadows, emerged dark figures that looked like humans that were merged with creatures of strong power, such as wolves, lions, bears, horses, snakes. But they were shadows. Could beys harm them? "Now my darklnings, why don't you play?" The villagers launched their beys, only to have them go straight through them. The shadow creatures cut the villagers and turned into their worst fears. After Brandon snapped his fingers again, only Hyoma was still standing, with only little cuts. "Now I'll ask one more time... where the hell is my ex?"

Gingka came home to find Liliana on the phone. She sounded happy. "Hey sis! She turned. "Oh sorry Nina, I gotta go!" She hung up. "Yeah." "You need to thank your little brother for getting you something!" He said cheerfully. "Is it a new locket," she asked, fiddling with her heart shaped locket. "Nope a date to the Blader's Ball of Seasons!" Liliana squealed. "You is it?" "Kyoya." Liliana lost her happy place. "Seriously?" "What? I thought you idolized him!? I know you're dating him anyway." "Eh? H-how? "Tobio sees all!" "Last time I ask him to keep quiet." "Don't I get a thanks?" "Thanks. Jerk" she said, playfully socking his arm. "Gingka! Liliana! Kchoma's been attacked! And you can guess who!" Rio said bursting in the room. "Brandon." Liliana let a tear roll down her cheek.

The family rode to Kchoma bringing Kenta, Kyoya (Liliana dragged him by his ponytail to his from door to make him come), Madoka, and Tsubassa. They rode the train, the fastest way for them to get there. "So you two are dating?" Madoka asked Liliana. Kyoya sat in a separate with only Liliana, Gingka, and Madoka. "Yeah, just keep it quiet, please!" Kyoya glared at Gingka. Now this glared was the'You're so dead' glare.

When they reached Kchoma, Hycuto appeared to greet them. "Liliana! Thank goodness your safe! We were worried that Hyoma's lie would turn out to be true." Liliana didn't respond. She was staring at her hand. She was wearing blue jeans, a pale blue tank top, teal jacket, white sneakers, and a single black glove on her right hand. Kyoya noticed what was wrong and made sure no one was noticing and held it for a second. She wanted to smile, but just couldn't. Brandon had gone this far, into almost murdering an entire town, just to get his hands on her powers.

Hyoma was in the tent marked, major injures, because right after his false answer, a darklning sliced his chest and back. He was recovering but very slowly. He tried to sit up when everyone came in but he was in to much pain. "Hey Hyoma."Ginga said. "How ya feeling?" Madoka asked. "Better. It's only luck that he believes that you're not in the city." "Yeah, but what if others get hurt?" She asked. Rio spoke,"Liliana, you know that Brandon must not lay his hands on you. He could most likely destroy the world with your power!" She yelled at him, "So!? Why not just kill me then!? Huh?! If I'm such a threat with my powers, why not get rid of me!?" She ran off. Kyoya slipped out of the room slowly so that no one noticed him.

"Liliana!" Kyoya called to her. She was running so fast he couldn't tell were she was. _Damn, she's too fast! _Then he remembered that she loved to sit by the river. He walked over to it. Sure enough, there she was, sobbing her eyes out. She looked different. She had white wings and red horns. He was used to seeing her like this and walked over to her. He sat down. "Go away!" She looked at him, her eye color changed to red. "You know I won't. That only makes you feel worse." Her eye color returned to normal and she buried her head in his chest and sobbed some more.

"Why do you think the only solution to your problem with Brandon is death?" Kyoya asked. She sniffled. "You know why. I dated an abusive boyfriend who hit me. And that was him. I still that the mark from his bey on my hand." Kyoya took off her glove. The exact same scar that Brandon and Kyoya had was on her hand. "You're lucky you got away." "Only because you techinally saved me from him." He smiled. "I couldn't just leave you!" "Yes you could have." "No, I couldn't." "Only because Brandon gave you those scars!" "Yeah well, now I know it's the best thing that ever happened to me." "Getting scars?" "Meeting you."

Gingka and Madoka watched from a bush. "Are they gonna kiss yet? I need a good blackmail picture!" Gingka whispered. "I'm working on it!"

Kyoya noticed Liliana blushed. "You blush a lot." "You talk sweet a lot!" "Only because I know you really love it." Liliana spoke, "If I had to choose between beyblade or you, I'd forget about beyblade forever and stay with you." Kyoya didn't know what to say to that. That was very meaningful in their relationship to even say, and neither Kyoya nor Liliana wanted to say that. Kyoya blushed. "Liliana. I-" They kissed, long and hard. And forgot about the world around them.

"Got it!" Madoka whispered. "Yeah!" The two of them snuck off.


	3. Blader's Ball of Disater

_Hey, I know I haven't updated in uh, i lost track. But I'm back! here it is chapter 2!_

When the group got back to the city, it was only two days until the Blader's Ball Of Seasons. Kyoya told them he had some things to do, Gingka protested but he left anyway. "Hey Liliana?" Gingka asked. "Yes he's always like that. He's just busy lately. I don't know what with though." Kenta poked Liliana's arm. "Hey Liliana, where did you go after that outburst with your dad? we searched everywhere for you!" "Yeah you just poofed!" Madoka said. "Poof? Seriously Madoka? But yeah where did you go? And how long have you and Kyoya been together?" Gingka asked" "Guys! Let her breath. She's a little stressed about knowing her ex is out to kill her. Literally. Wouldn't you guys be?" Tsubassa asked them. They nodded. "Hey, I'm alright. Let's go to the stadium and start decorating for tomorrow night." Liliana said. "YEAH!"

Kyoya walked into his room and plopped on to his bed. _I _**_really_ **_didn't __to take her to any sort of dance or party yet. I'm gonna kill him- No, remember what she told you, not to get angry over little things- how is this little! He just told me he bribed Tobio to spy on me and her!- Calm down Kyoya clam down. She said this might happen, and I'm talking to myself again once more... _He thought. He picked up a small lion plushy that squeaked. A cat crawled out from under his bed and meowed. It was gray and black. "Here, I don't use it." he tossed it across the room. "KYOYA!" Benkei ran into the room. Kyoya glared and Benkei stopped. "Where've you been Kyoya pal? Benkei's been worried about ya!" "Would ya stop talking like Juvia from Fairy Tail?" Benki frowned. "I got the message. Why did you need your tux?" Kyoya picked up his cat and stroked it. "I have a date. Tomorrow night." Benkei laughed. "Good one Kyoya!" "I'm not kidding! Geeze." "Oh, who is it." "Liliana." Kyoya tried hard not to blush. He was thinking about him and her at the river. "B-B-B-Bull! Why?!" "You'll see."

The decorations for the ball were simple. Snowflakes lights would cover the ceilings along with snowmen on the doors. Fall items such as pumpkins, leafs, and other things would be scattered around on the floor as paper. Streamers would be all around the place, as would whatever else makes a party, a party (for teens and kids). But behind the DJ would be a King and Queen booth that had these people listed, and only Rio knew;

Madoka and Gingka (Of course)

Kyoya and Liliana (Hmmm. Picture of them kissing, who got that?)

and two people no one knew called

Mirelda and B. Ran Don (... REALLY)

**The next night...**

Gingka and Kyoya were downstairs waiting for Madoka and Liliana to get ready. "Nice bow-tie." Gingka joked. Kyoya glared. "Nice clip on." Gingka frowned. "That's real!?" "Yeah!"

Madoka knocked on the bathroom door in Liliana's room. "Hurry up, we'll be late." "No. I look, ugly. as usual." Madoka sighed. She was wearing a light pink dress with thin straps that had pink bows attached, silver heels, rose earrings, and a flower necklace. "Don't be stupid. Kyoya doesn't think that." "He hates blue!" "That's your concern!" "NO! I mean maybe." "You wear blue normally! Just let him see you." Liliana opened the door. "I hate you... sometimes. I wear blue because that's what Rio buys me..." "Oh."

Kyoya checked his watch. Two minutes until the party, they weren't gonna make it. "Ready!" The girls yelled. They both headed downstairs Kyoya wanting to change his opinion on blue.

She wore a pale blue blue dress that went down to her ankles, black heels, sliver earrings, and a diamond necklace. Kyoya blushed. Gingka smirked. Madoka elbowed him in the gut, making him "Oof!"

**A half hour into the dance:**

"Don't forget to vote for your King and Queen of the Seasons!" Liliana and Kyoya looked at one another. They walked over to the booth, It showed the options minus them. They voted for Madoka and Gingka. "I wanna see how they like dancing in front of everyone." Kyoya said. Liliana giggled. The left the booth. The DJ was Blader DJ. "Suits him. He's loud enough." Liliana said. Kyoya laughed. Gingka and Madoka walked up to them. " How ya enjoying it?" Gingka asked Liliana. "Meh, it's good. Better then seeing Masamuna hyped up on sugar." They all laughed. "Remember what I told you Kyoya. One slow dance." Gingka mocked. "I'll punch you. But they said they might only have one slow song." "Oh really? Well you''l both be great a great dance couple." Madoka said slyly. Liliana and Kyoya blinked a few times.

**King And Queen's Dance**

The music stopped. Liliana and Kyoya looked up at Rio on the stage. He was holding a card, and seemed very happy about what was written on it. "Okay it was a landslide! In second place with two points," Everyone paused. "Gingka and Madoka." Everyone cheered. Kyoya's and Liliana's jaws dropped. "How the heck?!" "In first place with 528 votes..." Everyone smiled. Gingka and Madoka smiled evily. "Liliana and Kyoya!" The two of them glared at Gingka and Madoka. "You're sooo dead."

Kyoya grabbed Liliana's hand. "I promised." Liliana freaked. "Why!? I thought you wanted to keep quiet about this!" "A little late ya think!" "True but still, I don't know how to dance!" " I taught you!" "That kind!?Kyoya!"

The song "Could It Be?" from Kim Possible started up, Madoka was on stage with Gingka singing. "Trust me Liliana." He put his right hand on her waist, she put her left hand on his shoulder, and the dancing begun.

**I know we've been, friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes and now I see, you were always with me. **

**Chorus: Could it be You and I never imagined could it be? I'm falling for you? (_Kyoya spins her) _Could it be You were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that It's you? That it's you?**

**It's kinda funny you were, always near, and who would ever thought that we would end up here? (_Twirls her in the air._) And every time I needed you you've been there for me so now it's clear, I've been waiting for You!**

**Chorus.**

**Chorus. **

**Oh It's you...**

Kyoya brings her in for a kiss, just as someone screams. A darklning has a appeared, along with Brandon. "Well, you got over me fast." He said to Liliana. Kyoya pulls her close to him. "Oh, how sweet. Trying to protect her. She doesn't need. it. But everyone here will. He snapped his fingers as the snow lights turn into lightning orbs that started to shoot down lightning at everyone else. Liliana turned into her demon angel form and dodged them. She used her sword to break the them, unknowing two darklnings were up there. Kyoya growled. "What do you want with me?" Liliana growled. "I want you alive and well. You may think I want you dead, but I don't." "What?" Brandon was talking so only that she could hear him. "You're powerful, and I need that. With you, I will rule every element known to man." A beam of light hit her making her fall, as a human. Kyoya caught her. She was barely breathing. He yelled at Brandon, "When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever did this to her! You damn bastard!"

**Gingka's house. Next morning.**

Liliana awoke with a throbbing head. She looked to her left and saw Kyoya, still in his tux, asleep. "You're awake." Gingka asked. "Yeah. I feel funny though. Why is Kyoya here?" "He was worried." "He shouldn't be." Kyoya woke up. "I'll leave you alone."

Kyoya gave her a hug. "Oh my God. Never do something that reckless again!" He said. "Kyoya! You're acting weird." "I was worried damn it! You were barely breathing! stop being careless!" Liliana smiled. "He doesn't want me dead." "Huh?" "He doesn't want me dead. He want's my powers, but only I can use them. He can't kill me!" Kyoya hugged her tighter. "Can't breath." He stopped. "I gotta get back. I'll see you later." "Bye. Love you." "Love you too."


	4. Liliana's Flight

It had been five weeks after the dance, and Liliana was acting strange. "GO AWAY!" "I'm busy!" "I want to be left alone." These and slamming doors, tears, and her headaches kept appearing throughout the day. Her room had been turn completely dark, she avoided Kyoya, she wasn't herself.

"Liliana?" Kyoya asked, knocking on her door. "Leave me here to die..." Her voice drifted from her bedroom. He turned the knob, it was unlocked. "I'm coming in." "I don't care." He came in the room, not knowing where anything was. Her room was darker then a sky without moon or stars.(CHEESY) "Get up." She only moaned in responce. He turned on the light. She was hiding under her blankets, curled up into a ball, crying. Her headache wouldn't leave!

"Turn it off." He sat on the bed and shook her. "Stop it!" She yelled at him. He poked his heads under the covers. She looked extremely pale, her eyes were red and heavy, and her cheeks were pink. He put his hand on her forehead for a second, just a second. It felt like fire so he pulled his hand away. "Liliana. What's wrong? You look sick." "My head. It's killing me!" She cried. She broke down into tears. He turned off the lights and pulled out a dimmer nightlight. "I always knew your headaches could get bad, but this is nuts!" She poked her head out. "Thanks. That's alot better." She said. He smiled. He patted her head and told her, "Get some rest, I'll be right back." She nodded and lied back down. Kyoya left the room.

Rio walked up to Kyoya."Oh no! You're staying here with her! She'll bite one of our heads off if you don't." Kyoya shook his head. "I need to look some things up real quick with her friend Racheal. She'll know what's wrong with Liliana." "Migranes?" "No! She'd be hiding under her bed then. I've seen her do that!" "Then what' wrong?" Kyoya shook his head. "I don't know. But it's not good." Rio protested some more, but Kyoya left anyway.

_He doesn't love you. Ne never has... Just kill him._ A voice in Liliana's head said. She muttered, "No, he loves me. You're wrong!" _If I'm wrong, then why aren't you with him right now? Hmm? He said he was worried. He was lying!_ "No! He's always here for me. Right?" _Let go child. Let the darkness consume you, and be free from your human form._

Kyoya knocked on the door of the red bricked house. A girl with brown hair to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and black glasses opened the door. She wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. "I was wondering when you'd get here." "Racheal." The two glared for a few seconds. Nile's head came in view. "Hey Kyoya!" "Not now Nile! I need to know what's wrong with Liliana. She's, well, acting weird." "I think I have something that'll help."

Racheal pulled out an old book and handed it to Kyoya. "What's this?" He asked. "Open it. It has my theory based on what you told me." She responded. He opened it to a page where a sketch of her, with a darklning inside, was on the right hand page. "What's this chicken scratch?" Kyoya asked, pointing to the left page.

The words suddenly changed to these words;

When a beam of light hits the creature, darkness shall creep into her soul. She'll attack those she loves. Until he saves her. He who loves her more than life itself, and will risk all odds to save her. She will wake only when, he speaks words of truth. Then she must sacrifice herself to save him, along with all the world. If she lives, it is not clear. This is true. - Corrinne. Wife of Alexander.

Kyoya blinked. "Who's Corrinne and Alexander?" "Ask Yuki, he might know." Nile said. Kyoya's phone rang. "Hello?" "Kyoya! It's Liliana! She's gone!" Gingka's voice said over the phone. Kyoya anwsered after he thought for a second. "I'll be right over." Kyoya was about to leave when Racheal handed him the book. "You might need it. It was the diary of one of legend blader's wives." He nodded. He dashed to Gingka's house.

Brandon tapped his hand on the throne he was sitting on. "She gave in quicker then expected." He said to the woman next to him. She had gray hair down to her ankles, red eyes, and wore a black dress, and black heels. "She's weak! That's why!" She yelled. "Now Mirelda, she can't be that weak if she's strong enough to stand up to you." The girl growled. A darklning came into the room. "Ah, hello. Great job on getting her to turn cold." He said. The darklning bowed. Liliana entered the room. She wore a purple and black dress with a corset, black boots, black lipstick, purple fingernails, and a bat necklace.

Liliana bowed in the presence of Brandon. He chuckled. "I see no reason for you to bow. You're our guest, and going to be for a very long time. In this realm I am king, and I will soon be in that realm." Liliana didn't respond. Brandon frowned. _I'm starting to miss her emotions, Mirelda locked them up somewhere._ He walked over to her. "You really don't care what happens to you anymore do you?" She replied, angrily, "I see no reason to. My friends and family don't care about me! My boyfriend left me when my head was killing me! He knows I needed him. I don't need anyone now! If you want to use my powers to rule the world fine! Just let me deal with Kyoya!" She had transformed, Mirelda impressed. "I agree. You can deal with him. When they find the castle, that is. Until then, you need to relax. Mirelda will teach you how to control your magic. Understood?" "Yes, master."

After Liliana and Mirelda left the room, Brandon begun to laugh. "Oh, ho, ho! This is so much better then how I planned! She wants to hurt Kyoya? How shocking!" He laughed as he sat in his throne. "Oh, they'll find us. Traps will be set. And Liliana will be ready. Kyoya won't expect her to attack him. Oh, this is gonna be fun!"


	5. Short but Important chapter

Kyoya walked over to Yuki, Gingka, Rio, and Madoka with the book Racheal gave him under his arm. "Yuki who's Alexander and Corrinne?" He asked out of nowhere . Yuki smiled. "Corrinne was the first Demon Angel, and Alexander was well, you! They were married, had kids, whatever couples did then." Kyoya blinked hard. _I got married to her in my past life? Intersesting._ Madoka asked Kyoya,"What's with the old book?" "It used to be the diary of Corrinne. She wrote about this event. Here Yuki." Kyoya handed the book to Yuki. Yuki skimmed it. "What happened to Liliana?" "We don't know. We heard some crashing noises from her room, then she was gone." Gingka said. "I got it!" They all looked at Yuki. "She's become a slave of darkness. And under Brandon's complete control!" Kyoya flinched. This couldn't be. Liliana, with Brandon? Impossible.

A week later a the castle.

The gang made up of Yuki, Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, and Tsubassa stood in front of Brandon's fort. "Very nice with the gargoles." Gingka joked. Madoka giggled.

Liliana watched from above, glaring at Kyoya. "Not yet Lili." Brandon said. She nodded. "Don't call me that." "By the time they get here you'll have opened the gate to unleash all of the darknlings, then you can finish him." He kissed her lips. She didn't fight him. "Go to the ballroom, they'll be there for you." She left.


End file.
